Weevil's joke
by Honest The Weasel
Summary: Weevil plays a joke on Yugi and friends with the help of a friend but who?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Weevil's love

Author: Honest The Weasel

Note: All the people in this story belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Enjoy

********** 

One day we see our heroes Yugi Motu, Joey Wheeler, Tea Garner and Tristan Taylor tired from a handful of tough duels at the duel tournament.

Joey: Man, this is the most tiresome day I ever had.

Yugi: Yeah, but it was worth it Joey.

Tristan: Whew, I need a drink of water.

Tea: Me too.

Joey: What? But you guys didn't even do anything. You 2 just watched me and Yugi duel and cheered us on.

Tristan: Well........ uh, we're tired from cheering you guys on ... yeah that's it we're tired from doing that, yeah that's it uh huh.

Joey: *grins* Whatever Tristan.

Yugi: Hey I got an idea, guys. Maybe we could go on a vacation to Orlando, Florida.

Joey: A vacation, hmmm? That's an awesome idea, yuug!!!

Tristan: Yeah a vacation to Florida sounds great!!!

Tea: Great idea, Yugi. We could use a vacation.

Yugi: Yeah, and my grandpa has some plane tickets that he won and I'm sure he'll let us have 'em. And we all could pitch in for food.

Tea: How much do you guys have?

Yugi: I still have the $80 I got for my last birthday.

Joey: And I got $20 I borrowed from Duke a long time ago but never paid him back and never will, heh heh.

Tristan: I have $20 I found on the ground.

Tea: And I have $200 I been saving for a while.

Joey: Whoa, Tea, you're packed with cash!!!

Yugi: Perfect so all together that makes $320. Food shouldn't be a problem now.

Joey: Speaking of food, all that dueling and vacation planning made me hungry.

Tristan: *snickering* Here it goes........

Yugi: We haven't had lunch yet so I guess we could go get some.

Tea: Then after that we could ask your grandpa could we use his plane tickets.

Yugi: Right Tea. So where do you guys wanna eat at? Joey?

Joey: Uuuuhhhhhhhhhhh...............??????

Yugi: Tristan?

Tristan: Uhhhhhhh..... I know let's eat at....naw.... what about that....... naw, I'm sick of that place.......ummm.... what about the....no.....

Tea: Oh will you guys stop fooling around and pick something already?!? 

Joey: Okay, I know, let's eat at the........ Wait......... no..... that place is dumb......

Tea: Oh for heaven's sake.......

Yugi: What about Burger World?

Tristan and Joey: Cool!!!!! 

Tea: Finally.

So the 4 takes a nearby shortcut to Burger World but suddenly they spot Weevil Underwood just standing there staring and grinning in their direction.

Tristan: Oh Man, it's Weevil the nerd.

Joey: Let's turn around and take the long way to Burger World.

Weevil: Hehehehe, Hello guys.

Yugi: What do you want now Weevil?

Weevil: *sighs and smiles* Oh nothing......

Joey: Weevil I wanna eat lunch instead of looking at you grinning at nothing so move it!!

Weevil just stares and grins and doesn't say anything.

Tristan: Creepy.

Tea: What's he staring at?

Joey: Who's cares. Let's just get the heck outta here.

So the gang walks past Weevil who is still staring at something, then finally reaches Burger World. When they get there they see Bakura.

Yugi: *smiles* Hello, Bakura.

Bakura: Oh hi, Yugi. I'm so tired after all those duels at the tournament today.

Joey: Yeah, we were there too.

Tea: Heh, I guess it tired us all.

Yugi: We were planning on going on a vacation to Orlando, Florida. You're invited to come if you like, Bakura. I think we have a spare plane ticket.

Bakura: I'd love to go. Thanks.

Tristan: This is going to be the most fun vacation ever!!!

The gang starts jumping up and down and stuff excited about the trip. As Bakura stood up off the bench, his stomach growled loudly then everyone heard and looked at 'em.

Bakura: *Anime sweatdrop* Oh sorry about that guys. I guess all those tournaments duels made me kinda hungry.

Tristan:*snickers* Gee, that was some tournament.

Tea: *finds this funny and giggles* Heh, it's okay, Bakura. It gave us all appetites especially Joey.

Joey:*grins* You darn right it did now lets go in!!

So after the 5 goes in and eats their lunch they take the same shortcut back home. They see Weevil again who is still starting at........who knows???

Tristan: Man, this creep still here???

Yugi: Hey, Weevil are you feeling okay?

Weevil: *Doesn't reply just stares and grins*

Tristan: Maybe he's dead.

Tea: Did a coconut drop on your head Tristan?

Joey: *screams in Weevil's ear* Yo, Weevil, can you hear me!!!!!!!!!!

Weevil: *still doesn't say anything*

Bakura: What's going on here?

Tea: *smirks* Weevil's just a weird creep that's all.

Weevil: *Let's out a small sigh* She's so beautiful.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Bakura: WHAT!!!!!!!!

Tristan: Huh? Who's beautiful?

Weevil: *sighs* Her.

Tea: Who?

Weevil:*sighs* she yells and she doesn't like people grinning.

Joey: Who are you talking about?

Weevil: *points straight ahead and points to a short lady who is Weevil's size. 

Joey: Who the heck is that???

Yugi: I never seen her around here before.

We see the Math teacher yelling at a helpless bird.

Lady: Hey you, stop that snickering.

Bird: Chirp

Lady: Don't grin at me. That's it you go to office right now

Bird: chirp.

Lady: Okay you get F

Tristan: What's so special about her?

Weevil: I gotta go say hi to her,

Joey: *Nudges Tristan* This should be good.

Weevil walks up to the Math teacher then greets her nervously.

Weevil: uhhhh....Hi.

Lady: Hi.

Weevil: So you don't like people grinning either huh?

Lady: No, it immature and ignorant.

Weevil: Heh, we're the same size.

Lady: Yes, I see.

They both look at each other in the eye directly for 3 hours straight.......yawn.

Tristan: How long are they gonna stare at each other?

Joey: Okay, this is dumb I swear.........

As the gang are making comments on Weevil and his love, Yugi remembers that he has to get the plane tickets from his Grandpa.

Yugi: Hey, guys, we still need to ask my Grandpa for the plane tickets

Tea: Okay Yugi C'mon guys.

Bakura: Are they gonna stare at each other all night?

Joey: Of course they are Bakura. Their creeps.

So the 5 leaves Weevil and his love alne and goes to Grandpa's gameshop.

***********

More chapters coming to ya soon.


	2. Something doesn't seem right

Weevil's love part 2

By Honest The Weasel

Note: Everyone, expect for lady a.k.a the Math teacher, belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. There will be a surprising ending to this story so please keep checking back for updates so you will know what's going on.

*******

Yugi and friends reach Grandpa's shop and asks him for the plane tickets for their vacation trip.

Yugi: Hello, Grandpa!

Grandpa: Oh, hello, Yugi!

Joey: Hey, Gramps!

Tea: Hello, Mr. Motou!

Tristan and Bakura: Hey!

Yugi: Grandpa, you know those plane tickets you won during that contest three years ago?

Grandpa: Hmm, I think I still have them.

Yugi: Well, Joey, Bakura, Tea, Tristan and I were planning on going on a vacation to Orlando, Florida. We were thinking we could use the plane tickets you won.

Grandpa: Hmmmm……

Joey: So could we use 'em, Gramps?? 

Grandpa: I wasn't going to use them anyway, so you all can have them!

Everyone: Woohoo!!!!

Yugi: Thanks, Grandpa!!

Grandpa: Anything for my grandson and his friends.

Yugi: C'mon everybody lets go to my room!

So Yugi and the gang goes up to his room and think of a day to leave for the trip.

Yugi: So what day do you guys think will be a good day to leave?

Joey: What about next weekend?

Yugi: What do you think guys?

Tristan: *thinks* Sounds good to me! 

Tea: That's fine!

Yugi: Okay, next weekend it is!!!

Joey: Heh, you can always count on the Joester to make things right!!!

Tea: Okay, Joey, you said enough today!

Yugi: Lets go back outside and see what Weevil is up too.

The gang goes back to that shortcut where they last saw Weevil and the lady.

Tristan: Hey, they finally stop staring.

Weevil: Hehehehe, hi again Yugi.

Joey: What are you up to now, Creep?

Weevil: Well, me and my love were planning on going on a vacation!

Joey: What?? But we were going on a vacation.

Weevil: So are we!

Tristan: Where are you going?

Weevil: That's none of your business!

Tea: Well, we hope you're not going the same place we're going.

Weevil: Hehe, I'm sure we're not!

Joey: *sees a zipper in the back of the math teacher* Hey Yuug, come here a minute

Yugi: What is it Joey?

Joey: Look over there.

Yugi: Where?

Joey: Behind the math teacher's back.

Before Yugi could look she turns around.

Yugi: I didn't see anything.

Joey: I'll tell you later.

Tristan: What are you guys talking about?

Yugi: Joey will tell us later. 

Tea: Hey doesn't she remind you of our math teacher ?

Joey: Yeah, that's why we call her the math teacher.

Yugi: Well, It's getting late. We'll see you again, I guess, Weevil.

Weevil: Hehe, Goodbuy Yugi.

After Yugi and the gang leaves Weevil faces the math teacher.

Weevil: Okay, you can come out of that suit now, (name is censored).

*******

To be continued. Like I said check back for updates to see what's going on. Somehow this lady person isn't a real person, it's someone in a suit trying to play a prank on Yugi and the rest. Who do you think it is? If you wanna guess who it is please give me the character you think it is. Hint: This person first appeared in episode 2. The answer will be found in chapter 3.


	3. Nonstop laughing

Weevil's joke part 3

By Honest the Weasel

Note: Yu-gi-oh belongs to Takahashi. Well, the answer to the very simple question from chapter 2 is in this chapter. Also, this isn't yaoi so don't get any ideas. Pegasus willl also make a appearance at the end. Enjoy!

**********************

The next Saturday, Yugi and friends were getting ready to leave for the trip to Orlando, Florida.

Joey: Boy, I can't wait to get on the plane!!

Tea: Me too!

Bakura: This is going to be a fun trip!

Tristan: I wonder where Weevil and that lady were going.?

Joey: Tristan, I already told you that wasn't a real lady. That was someone in a costume.

Yugi: Joey said he saw a zipper in the back.

Joey: Someone is helping Weevil play a prank on us.

Tea: Well that's simple to figure out. It had to be Rex!

Tristan: How do you know, Tea?

Tea: Because Rex is the only one who hangs with Weevil and their best friends.

Yugi: Hmm, you could be right Tea………..

Joey: C'mon lets just forget about it and go to the airport!

So they all left for the airport. When they're halfway there, they get stopped by Weevil and (name is censored) again.

Weevil: Hehehe, where do you all think you're going.

Joey: We're going to the airport , you creep.

Weevil: Hehehe, what a surprise. We were headed there, too.

Yugi: Weevil, stop this joke and tell us who is in that suit.

Weevil: urm…… What suit?

Tristan: We know that's not a real lady. We saw the zipper in the back.

Weevil: There's no zipper no where, fool!

Rex Raptor comes out of the suit.

Rex: This is stupid!! It was me, Okay!!

Joey: Ha, I knew it was Rex!!! I told you all it was him!!!

Tea: No, I said it was Rex

Rex: This was all Weevil's idea!!!

Weevil: What, no it wasn't!!! It was your idea!!!

Rex: It was yours!!!!

Weevils: Yours!!!

Rex: Yours!!!

Weevil: Yours!!!

Rex: Yours!!!!

Weevil: Yours!!!!

Joey: Stop!!

Rex/Weevil: *both stops*

Yugi: Who's idea was it?

Weevil: Okay……It was both me and Rex's idea. 

Tea: Why were you two playing a joke on us like that?

Weevil: Okay, let me explain. Me and Rex were thinking of creating our own holiday to remember the day we became best friends, so we created our own holiday where you play a prank on someone to celebrate the day on when we became friends. So that day we played the joke on you is the day we became friends.

Rex: Do you understand?

Tristan: Okay, I see now. I think….

Yugi: That's a nice story, but you shouldn't go around doing that .

Joey: Hey, Yuug, we have to go to the airport or we'll miss our plane!!

Yugi: You're right, Joey! Are you two coming?

Weevil: What?? Coming where?? What are you talking about??

Tristan: You said you were going to the airport, too.

Weevil: Oh, we were just messing with your minds. *laughs hard*

Rex: *Laughs hard, too* Hey, Weevil, did you see the look on their faces the other day?? *laughs harder*

Weevil: *laughs hard* Yeah!!! Their fools. Did you see the look on………. Hey what's your name again? *points to Tea*

Tea: Tea. *mumbles something* 

Weevil: *laughs* Did you see the look on Tea, face, hahahahaha!! 

Rex: And did you see that look on…..what's your name, with the white hair?

Bakura: Bakura.

Rex: Hahahahaha, Bakura made a super funny confused look. *laughs hard*

Yugi and the rest gets tired of Weevil and Rex laughing so they just leave for the airport, leaveing them alone to laugh all they want.

30 minutes later…….

Rex/Weevil: Hahahahahahahahahahaha….…...……...….

2 hours later………..

Rex/Weevil: Hahahahahahahahahahaha……….……..…..

The next day……….

Rex/Weevil: Hahahahahahahahahahaha…..……….....…..

3 days later…………

Rex/Weevil: Hahahahahahahahahahaha.….….……...........

The old narrator got sick of Weevil and Rex's laughing that they had to hire a new one. 6 days later………

Rex/Weevil: Hahahahahahahahahahaha….……...................

The new narrator got tired of hearing them laughing at nothing to they had to hire a second new one. 2 weeks later…….

Rex/Weevil: Hahahahahahahahahahaha…..…..…...............

They were running out of narrators so they had to hire a dog as a narrator. Bark Bark Bark (translation) A month later……….

Rex/Weevil: Hahahahahahahahahahaha….….……..………

The dog got sick of them laughing so they hired a stick. ……...……..........

2 months later Yugi and friends returns to Domino city from their Florida trip.

Joey: Man, that was da best trip ever!!!!

Bakura: It was wonderful down there!

Tristan: It was real hot, too!

Tea: We have to go back someday!

Joey: I wonder what those bug and dinosaur creeps are up, too.

Yugi: Let's go see.

So as Yugi and the gang looks for Weevil and Rex, go to the shortcut where they last found them. When they get there, they see Rex and Weevil still laughing.

Joey: Dang!!!! They've been laughing ever since we left???

Tristan: We were gone for like 2 months..

Yugi: Are you 2 okay?

Rex/Weevil: Hahahahahahahahahaha…………

Tea: We better get out of here……

So they just go home and leave Weevil and Rex there. An hour later, Maximillion Pegasus goes to the shortcut to look for some hidden rare cards. He accidently trips over a rock almost falling down. He looks around to see if anyone saw and he see Weevil and Rex laughing. 

Pegasus: Are you two laughing at me? How dare you laugh at the great Maximillion Pegasus!

They finally stop laughing.

Weevil: WHAT!!! We weren't laughing at you!!!

Pegasus: *harshly* I'm going to have Kemo and Croquet throw you both in the cell inside my castle.

Rex/Weevil: But….

Pegasus: No buts. .You two should be punished for laughing at me. You hurt my feelings, indeed.

Rex/Weevil: But…

Kemo: *comes out of nowhere* Come with me boys!

After being kept in one of Pegasus' cells for 2 days, they made a promise not to joke on people again.

*************************

The End. I hope you enjoyed this humor piece of mine. Please leave a kind review and thanks for reading.


End file.
